Delicious: Emily's New Beginning/The Farmhouse
This is the sixth and final restaurant in Emily's New Beginning. After Emily no longer need her old place anymore, they are gone into the new place. Suddenly, the Farmhouse is a new home! Level 1 *You are cordially invited to: The O'Malley Family Christmas Bash *Emily enter the place. *Paige: Me, Mommy, Me! *Emily: Don't worry, you can help hang the decorations. *Emily tries to touch Paige, and Paige walked. *Paige: NO! Tree! Tree! *Emily: You go help your dad while I set up... *Paige climbs up the ladder to help. *Emily: I'm sure we've got some decorations lying around. *Paige goes down by Patrick to her spot. During the level *Help Patrick find the decorations for Christmas Tree! Afterward *Patrick helps Paige put the final decoration. *The tree is finished1 Level 2 *Santas enter the farmhouse. *Santa: Ho-Ho-Ho, Merry Christ... *Another Santa: Ho-Ho...\ *Paige looks at Santas. *Santa: Ho? *Santas leave. Afterward *Edward and Antonio enter the place. *Antonio: I'm sorry, I thought it was... *Edward: Yeah, I thought I... *Santa entered. *Santa: Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas! *Santa placed bags and Paige comes out to look. *Santa: I... um... what would you like for Christmas, little girl? *Paige: Other one? Presents, too? *Emily: No dear, I'm afraid one Santa is plenty! *Emily picks up Paige. She places at Santa. *'Paige's sitting on Santa's lap! Take a picture!' Level 3 *Emily enters the farmhouse. *Emily: The flu! The flu took out all my cookies?! *Emily: What now? It's the week of Christmas... *Brigid and Evelyn: I could sing! *Brigid and Evelyn: You sing? *Evelyn sing! *Brigid sing! *Brigid: You sound great! *Evelyn: You're not too bad yourself! *Emily: Well, that's settled then! *Evelyn and Brigid leave the farmhouse. Afterward *Evelyn, Brigid, Edward and Patrick enter the place. Antonio enters the farmhouse. Evelyn and Brigid sing. Antonio quickly left, and re-entered. *Antonio: Cone on, Edward, you know this one! *Edward and Paige dance! *Edward: I took my girl to dance for Christmas... *Edward: ...I dipped her on the cream-white snow... *Edward: ...but without a steady footing... *Edward and Paige kept dancing until fell on ground. *Edward and Paige: ...we landed on the ground below! *Evelyn and Brigid stopped singing! Paige and Edward got up! *Emily and Patrick persuade the singer! Level 4 *Angela and Jimmy enter the place. *Paige goes to tickle Jimmy. *Paigey: Is me? *Jimmy: Yeah, mini-toots, I don't think Santa will mind if you open it now. *Paige tired to open. *Emily: Paige, what did Santa just bring? Can you show me? *Paige has a bag! *Emlly: What sort of present is that for a 2-year-old girl, Jimmy!? *Jimmy: It's pink, isn't it? *Emily: She'll burn the place down! *Emily takes the lighter away from Paige, *Emily: Let's put it away for now... *Angela and Jimmy leave the farmhouse. Afterward *Angela and Jimmy quickly got into Farmhouse. *Emily: That's quite the fancy suit you got there... *Jimmy: I know, being married to an amazing tailor has its perks! *Angela: I prefer fashionista, but being married to you also has its perks! *Angela and Jimmy kiss! *Paige goes to Jimmy. He picks up to speak. *Jimmy: So what about you kid, are you married yet? *They're happy. Level 5 *Snuggy plays with the ball. Paige tries to grab a ball from Snuggy. *Emily and Patrick enter the place. *Now, Paige stopped trying to grab a ball. Emily grabs and puts it away. *Patrick leaves the farmhouse. Afterward *Patrick rushed into the place. *Emily: Time for bed, little lady. *Paige: Story? *Emily: Maybe your dad read you a story while I clean up. *Emily goes cleaning up, while Paige goes to Patrick. *Paige: Story? *Patrick: I can't say no to that face! Why don't you get the book? *Patrick rads the story for Paige. *Patrick: It was the night before Christmas... *Emily: I know how this one is going to end... *Patrick and Paige goes to sleep after they read. Emily keeps cleaning up. *Emily finishes cleaning up, puts a blanket on Patrick and Paige, and good night! Level 6 *While Emily cleaning counter, Richard enters the place. *Emily: Hey Richard! How are you doing? *Richard: I'm fine, but I was thinking, you, me, this new place... *Emily: There's no thinking on an empty stomach. *Emily goes to place Richard. *Emily: Why don't you sit over here and I'll get you some food. *Richard sits at a table. During the level *Emily has to feed hungry Richard. Afterward *Emily attempts to put the final serving. *Richard: No, I couldn't eat another bite! *Richard: But what I wanted to talk about... *Richard: You have this new place and it's looking great. *Richard: How can we turn this into a joint venture? *Emily: We can't. After all that's happened... I have to do this on my own. *Richard: I respect that. *Emily: But you're welcome to come and eat here anytime. *Richard: Try and stop me! Level 7 *Emily sets up cookies. *Paige goes to cookies1 *Emily gets cookie for Paige to taste! *Emily puts cookies away. Level 8 *Paige walks besides Dainton to some coverings. *Emily: Wow, Dainton, what's all this? *Dainton: I thought I'd bring dessert... *Dainton: ...there's just some assembly required. During the level *Emily creates the dessert for Dainton. Afterward *Patrick enters the place. Paige is happy for desserts! Dainton puts the final touch for desserts. *Dainton: And... VOILA! *Paige messes up with desserts! *Dainton, EMily and Patrick got a splat! *Emily: Well, it tastes great! Level 9 *Angela: Hey Em, I'm taking Paige to get a Christmas outfit! *Emily: Oh, Angela, that's not needed. I've got a lovely... *Angela: Don't worry, sis, I got this! *Angela and Paige leave the Farmhouse. Afterward *Patrick enter the place, and Paige sneak into the place. *Patrick: Angela? *Emily: Who else? *Angela rushed into the Farmhouse. *Angela: Doesn't she look wonderful? *'Paige has a Christmas Outfit... Take a picture.' *Emily: She does look... very... special! *Angela: I told you, you could leave it to me! Level 10 *Antonio, Evelyn, and Brigid sing! Edward and Paige dance! Emily, Patrick, Angela and Jimmy are all happy of they're singing and dancing! *Edward and Paige stop dancing. Angela and Jimmy leave the Farmhouse. *Brigid and Antonio leave the place. *Edward and Evelyn leave the place. Emily places Paige back into her spot. *Patrick leaves the farmhouse. Ending *Antonio enters the farmhouse to bring a standing camera. *Antonio: Come over everyone, let's take a family picture! *Paige, Snuggy, Rosie, Emily, Patrick, Evelyn, Brigid, Edward, Angela, Jimmy, and Francois enter the on-screen camera. Antonio enter the set. Antonio falls down! *'The Christmas family picture! This is the final memorable moment of this Season!' *Evelyn: What a party, Emily... I had a great time! *Edward: Me too, kiddo. You make me so proud! *Edward: Just one last thing... *Edward: Have you already decided what you're going to do with the place? *Emily: You're just going to have to wait and see... *Very happy with the new place! *The End